Yukari Nejima
Yukari Nejima 'is the main protagonist of the story. He is a first-year student at Kasugayama High and the assigned partner of Ririna. Anxious to receive his notice on his 16th birthday, Yukari feel the urge to confess to Misaki Takasaki, the girl he loved for over 5 years. At his request, they both meet up the night before his birth day and Yukari successfully convey his love. To his surprise, his feelings are reciprocated. But while he was enjoying having a new lover, he receives his notice. 'Appearance 'Yukari is a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is the shortest among his male friends and compared to the rest of the characters, he is the only one who walks and stands in a slightly forward head p2sture. b8f0798ffc9e33263650db02409f63a5f43f7394_hq.gif b473931474f4b8a2e1843a542dc5cb465d5ef168_hq.jpg yukari-nejima-91648.jpg 'Personality' Yukari is portrayed as a shy young man who has less spine than a scarecrow, yet kind and understanding. 'Background' Yukari comes from a family of 4, where he is the oldest child. The other being his little sister. During elementary school, Yukari fell in love with Misaki. In his 5th grade class, he was seated right next to Misaki. He noticed that she had trouble erasing with her pen eraser, being too small to be effective. He then decided to lend her his eraser to relieve her from the burden but, out of shyness he didn't do anything until fifth period, where he finally gathered enough courage. Misaki, touched by his gesture, kindly tapped on his shoulder to call him and then whispered thank you to his ear. Yukari said With those few words, she stole my heart'. ''This was also the first and only time they talk to each other during elementary school. '''Relationship with other main characters Misaki Takasaki They are currently dating''Koi To Uso'', Chapter 129. They first met in elementary school, when Yukari lent her an eraser. They both confess to each other the night before he got his notice. Ririna Sanada They are assigned partner. They first met during their families first meeting. She had a terrible first impression of him as he showed no interest and was reluctant to speak with her. Later on, she became a matchmaker between him and Misaki when she learns that he loves her. Further into the story, he develops feelings for her but ignored them. With Ririna, they agree to call off their contract and Yukari painfully chose Misaki over Ririna.Koi To Uso, Chapter 116 Yusuke Nisaka They are close friends and classmates. They first met at cram school, when he saved Yusuke from a bully by calling the police. Since then, they have been friends. Yukari noticed Yusuke's strange relationship with Misaki, and mistakenly thought Yusuke was in love with her. When he ask him about his feelings during their study session,Koi To Uso, Chapter 102-105 both Misaki and Yusuke claimed to have no romantic feelings for each other.Koi To Uso, Chapter 103 'Trivia' *'Yukari's mother named him after the Yukari Law, in hope that the government will assign him to a nice girl.Koi To Uso, Episode 1 *When Yukari received his notice, the name of his assigned partner was Misaki Takasaki, but it changes few seconds later. 'References' Category:Characters